The Demiurge Icarus
The Demiurge Icarus is a faceless, angel-like being with golden wings in the form of a statue. It resides within the Repudiation universe. Creation Upon the universe being restarted and split into five timelines after the events of ''Yandere Simulator'', the shards of the Amulet of Koji'maah shattered into even tinier pieces. Much of it was just a fine dust about the universe, and to find a mass the size of a pebble was a under a one in a trillion chance. However, despite the minuscule odds, a single fragment was discovered in the 1807 by an archaeologist named Guillermo Cardozo. This shard, dubbed "The Philosopher's Stone," was passed down throughout Cardazo's family as an heirloom, being kept secret from the public. In the 1920's, it arrived in the hands of Dr. Stefan Auer, Cardazo's great-great-grandchild. Auer, in the name of science, decided to hit the Philosopher's Stone as hard as he could with a hammer. The stone, shattering then dissipating into a white light, gave birth to a statue before him. The statue was faceless, and wearing silken robes. It had golden wings like an angel, and was holding a sword in front of it. Auer, eager to study this being, dubbed it "The Demiurge Icarus" and informed his lab assistants to stay quiet on the matter. One man, however, Garganelli Ramazzotti, began to spread the news to the public. Many did not believe him, and thought him to be insane. Others chose to form a cult around the Demiurge Icarus, with Ramazzotti as their leader. The cult that was spawned was known as the "Church of Icarus." Under unknown circumstances, the statue has fallen into the possession of the Church of Icarus. Ritual The Demiurge Icarus was observed by the Church of Icarus to lift its sword and open its robes once every year. When its robes open, a blinding white light is said to shine from within the statue. Ramazzotti, deeming it a bad omen, ordered the church to begin making sacrifices to the statue by tossing things into the white light. They tried everything from fruit, meat, and wine, to gemstones and precious metals, though nothing succeeded in reverting the statue to its resting state. As a last-ditch effort, Ramazzotti had a member of his church thrown into the statue. The man disappeared almost immediately, and the statue closed its robes and lowered its sword once more. As such, the church began to make human sacrifices to the statue each year. Unknown to the church, however, was what happened to the sacrifices they offered to the statue. They would become bathed in a warm, welcoming light, before dissipating and turning into an omnipotent dust about the universe. Their soul, permanently separated from its body, would then seek refuge in a new vessel in the form of an unborn fetus. The fetus would fuse with the sacrificed soul, creating what is known as an Icarus Being. Category:True Ending Fanon Category:Yandere Simulator: Repudiation Category:Chariot Dude's pages